100 oneshot challenge to myself
by sleepy-little-kitten
Summary: I'm going to attempt to do 100 oneshots. They are all to be Harry Potter, they will all be slash, and they will be rated between K and M. Tell me what you think, and have fun. Ohh and they are in random order, none of them go with each other.
1. The Joys of a Pregnant Harry

A/N I recently edited this one, so most of the spelling errors are gon, but I'm still blind sided about the state it was it so I apologize.

Voldemort had won the war over tea, love notes, and a mild stinging hex. Severus Snape arranged for Voldemort to take tea with Harry at ironically enough, the three broomsticks. Voldemort upon arriving at the meeting, received a love note from Harry which had mild stinging hex laid within it. After Harry's small revenge, Voldemort and Harry sat down, drank tea (spiked with fire whiskey), and, imagine how drunk they would have to be do this, entered a magically binding contract to bond as lovers and end the war, with Voldemort being the winner. Needless to say the wizarding world was shocked. However they quickly adjusted, much like the sheep they are.

Ten years after Voldemort won, and two months after Harry had fallen pregnant with their first child. Voldemort was woken at, 4 am no less. by his despondent lover's wailing. running into the kitchen to see what ailed his love, he was less than amused to her him mumbling about the "horrible lack of pizza and applesauce in the house." Voldemort looked to his lover, "Would you like me to go get you some applesauce and pizza Harry honey?" Having a passing familiarization with his lovers delicate emotional state currently, he spoke very softly, and very submissively. Harry turned to Voldemort, noticing him finally since he had spoken, and glared with such a fury that Voldemort had only seen when facing his love across the battle field. Voldemort took three maybe four steps back, and braced himself for the worst.

"Did you really just offer to go outside and get me something even though it's raining and cold? Oh honey that's so adorable!" Being faced with that sentence Voldemort cautiously opened one eye. Harry continued sitting the floor smiling at the kindness of his lover, the genius of Severus Snape, and the awesome force that is fire whiskey, all while making a mile long list for his love to pick up. Harry couldn't help it that his little Leo had such exotic taste, which is exactly what he told Voldemort when he grimaced and asked if Chocolate covered Blood pops are truly needed.

Voldemort headed into the wet, cold, night. Armed with his list and 30 gallons, his estimation of the cost of Harry's and Leo's items. Voldemort bought most the items and cursed quietly when he couldn't fine others. He bought over forty food items including but not limited to: Milk, Pure vanilla extract, still warm and bloody steaks, three dozen boxes of chocolate covered blood pops, six gallons of grape ice cream, and a case of ramen noodles.

Voldemort walked in with all the items only to find his lover sleeping on the settee clutching a jar of nutella like a life line. After putting everything away, he lifted his little lover and carried him into their bedroom. He undressed and smiled as he realized that his lover could ask him to bring back a shark coated in almonds, grape juice, and stuffed with french fries, and he would do it to see him smile.

A/N don't ask where this came from because me, the inner goddess, muse are still trying to figure it out.


	2. All in a day's work said the Matchmaker

Okay guys the muse has released herself again, this is non-magical and some of the Characters may be a bit OCC, but nothing extordinary. Bear with me, and pray to shiva it turns out well.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was the captian of Hogwarts football team, and one week before the last game of the year, his entire team decided they were going to do something stupid. Not only something stupid, no it couldn't have been something fixable by his last name and his money. Nor was it something that he could threaten or bribe into disappearance, no his team kidnapped a person, and told him to have his way with said person. Needless to say, he was beyond pissed at his teamates. Though seeing the black haired teen, lying, tied up, and struggling in his bonds, did give him a certain level of tightness in his name brand jeans, something which he wasn't acustomed to mind you. He sat in shock for a few moments, before turning to his team and speaking what was not only the quietest tone he possessed, but also the most furious,

" You will return him to his common room, untie him, and if I hear a word of this ever again, you can bet your pert little asses, that I will have those along with your heads mounted above the locker room."

You can imagine the spoiled teen's surprise when his assistant captain took the stage and motioned him into his office. Before Draco could even speak, Blaise was nearly shouting at him.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, if you don't man up and fuck him, I swear I'll do it for you! You have lusted after him since before the rest of us even knew what lust was! It's a Malfoy tradition, Malfoy's get what they want, and don't you even attempt to deny it Draco! Look he even consented to it if it makes you feel better, he clearly wants you too. You're an amazing Dom Drake I've seen you! You'll be wonderful, now go out there and get him Damnit."

A few hours of amazing sex, wild moans, and about 30 or so feet of rope, later, both Harry and Draco (Or the best fucking dom ever, if you're Harry) we're singing Blaise's praises and nearly ready to kneel at the matchmaker's feet. Blaise just smirked and said

"All in a days work."


	3. My version of Kisschasy's Black dress

A/n hello again my dear peoples, okay so I've been listening to Black dress, by Kisschasy over and over, for about a week now. Needless to say, I've a wonderful Harry Tom story good and stuck in my head. I hope you like it.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had been dead for two months. Harry James Potter, had been in a state of repetitive drunkeness and hangover. Everyday of the week, for two months. Ron is torn between allow Harry his "Celebration" as Ron thought it was. Hermione had completely stopped speaking to Harry, and wasn't likely to until he "Got over that horrible drinking." Harry was allowed to run solo for the first time in his life. And run he did, straight to the grave of one Tom Riddle. He dug him up, and took him. In Harry's delusions his lover, Voldemort, wasn't dead. He made Tom breakfast but he wouldn't eat. So he pealed Tom's black robes off, and washed him clean. Harry made up his mind last night, and he decided that hell just couldn't have his Tom.

They will find your black robes not to far, lying next to my guitar. I lay down beside you, and close the casket, it gets dark. They'll find us lying in each other's arms.


	4. Of all the possibilities

A/N okay guys happy number four! I've have had one reviewer, who actually motivated me to write this so everybody give a round of applause to Saphiretigger.

One night, two old enemies, and three years later.

Draco Malfoy had changed since the war, it had only ended about two years ago now. Anyone who had ever been around the young Malfoy heir before the war, would have had dragon-lets if you had told them that Draco was sitting in a muggle pub, trying to get shit faced, and wondering if the advice his godfather gave was true. Severus was a snarky, bastard, but he was pretty smart, thought the highly buzzed teenager. Severus had always told Draco that "the best way to get over one, was to get under one." most especially after Draco would show up on his doorstep in Spinner's End, drunkenly bitching and moaning about whatever boyfriend he had just broken up with.

Draco had just lit up one of his favorite fags, Marlboro blacks, when the finest piece of ass he'd seen in a while walking into the pub. He was of a right mind to walk up and tell the short, brown haired beauty so, but seeing as walking seemed more dangerous than not at the moment, he decided to sober up first. Ordering some steak fries and burger, were of course the first steps of that long process. His only hope was the little angle would hang around the gritty pub that long.

Harry potter had just walked in the seediest pub he could find in muggle London. He didn't quite figure he was welcome in Knockturn, and he wasn't get what he craved from a nice clean club. He had to have his fix again. He figured he would kick the habit before it killed him, but hell why should, none of his boyfriends could stand it, so they all eventually broke up with him for it. A girl would just laugh at him and hope he was joking if he every mentioned it. He walked to the booth and sat down, sizing up the local grime, trying to find somebody to get his fix from. He saw a striking blond drunker than shit at the bar, he thought that would be the type to be able to help him. He kept his options open though, because somebody completely wasted would be of little use to him. He smiled just a bit when it appeared the blond was going to try to sober up. The man lit a fag, and then ordered fries and burger. After eating he headed to the wash room, and Harry decided it was time to make his proposition.

Draco Malfoy was splashing cool water on his face when the charming little minx walked in, and happened to be none other than Harry Potter. He was thinking oh fuck, before he mentally shrugged and thinking fuck it, if he wants to fuck I'm not going to say shit.

The blond was splashing water on his face when Harry walked in, and about shit him self seeing it was Draco Malfoy he had been having such thoughts about. He squeaked a bit when said Malfoy spoke, " Damn Potter how the hell did you get so fine after just two years? Last time I saw you, you were an ugly scrawny runt, now you're a damn beautiful scrawny runt."

Draco didn't know what in Merlin's sweaty ball sac possessed him to say that,but he figured since it was out of his mouth now, he had no choice but to go along with that attitude that he pulled from straight from Severus Snape's corpse. He was waiting to be hit when Harry replied with all the hell fire of their shared youth, and some gleeful flirting that had NOT been in there in their school days. " You know Malfoy honey, you don't do staggering drunk nearly as well I do scrawny little bitch, but I'm sure I can see my way around that when you shag the hell out of me later tonight."

Harry some what like his current companion and possible bed-mate, was more than clueless as to where his sudden bravery had appeared from, he supposed he had pulled it from Griffindor's ass. After all most Griffindor's were brave, not suicidal. He had gave Malfoy some ground to stand on too, damn why did he have to run off at the mouth.

Draco was oddly aroused at the picture his minx, woah the minx, not his minx, made standing there looking shocked as hell at what had come out of his own mouth. Draco decided to give his prey the final blow, stepped close to Harry, wrapped his arms around the smaller adult, and popped out the grimy bathroom, straight into his own flat, his bed to be exact. Before his prey could decided it was time to back down, he rolled and straddled Harry's lap, before leaning down and whispering "Your ass is mine Potter, and I sincerely hope you have a masochistic streak because pain , my own from resistance and yours from my dominance, is my favorite sexual tool."

Harry shuddered, he could feel Draco's lips brushing his ear, feel the power in his words, and most of all he could feel the euphoria at having found his fix. Yes Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived-to-kick-voldemort's-ass in Neville's not to shy words, was a closet was the thing his boyfriends broke up with him for, that was why he could never date a female, because they seemed to want to be dominated by him, something he could never do, unless as he had found, under the order's of his master.

That night Harry James Potter became Draco Malfoy's submissive, two weeks later he was collared, and three years after that he was contentedly sleeping in his cage, with vibrating anal beads in, a locked chastity cage in place, clamps on both his nipples connected to each other by a chain, a spider gag, posture collar, and a coating of his lover's cum, which was getting thicker by the hour, not that he minded, he enjoyed actually.

A/N okay lord help my soul I don't know what came over me, but I just wrote the most pornographic thing I have ever written, I hope it doesn't get removed. I've never really written any citrus I usually just go into kissing then skip to the aftermath. reviews are always welcome people, tell me what you think of my first citrus.


End file.
